Fish
by StripedBerries
Summary: Otherwise known as 'the warblers randomly dissolve into a giggling fit'. Wes isn't all that happy about it. Klaine, Niff, Wevid, warblers. Jeff randomly says the word "fish" one day, the warblers find it hilarious. One-shot, possible two-shot.


"Fish."

Jeff states randomly from where he's seated on the lounge between Nick and Thad. A few boys in the common room glance up from their various homework and study books but most remain concentrated on their work. Nick looks up from his and sends his best friend an amused smile before returning to his french essay. Thad just shakes his head as he sharpens his lead pencil.

"Fish." Jeff says again. Nick giggles and Thad smiles slightly, placing down his sharpener and re-reading the questions set out in his exercise book.

"Fish."

Nick giggles again and tries to stifle it into his palm while Thad bites his lip and tries to look elsewhere. Wes glances up from his papers, his pen pausing mid paragraph and raises an eyebrow at the blonde and his accomplices. Well, Nick and Jeff were the accomplices. Thad was more of a just-randomly-there kind of guy, as it usually was. Wes narrowed his eyes at the three as they failed miserably to look anything but suspicious. The Asian slowly lowered his eyes back to the text on his page.

"Fish."

Jeff whispered just quietly enough so that Wes couldn't hear it. All small giggle elicited from Kurt's lips and Wes snapped his head up in that direction. "Fish." Kurt muttered amusedly with a shake of his head. "Fish?" Blaine asked from next to the countertenor. Kurt placed both hands over his lips as laughter began to boucle out of them. Blaine gave his friend a quizzical look that only provoked Kurt to laugh harder. The lead soloist gave a snort in joviality at seeing Kurt so amused. Blaine quickly dropped his smile and turned beat red as he realised what an un-dapper thing he had just done.

"Fish."

Jeff said loudly. Suddenly the entire room was in hysterics and Wes was absolutely fuming. Kurt let out a stentorian laugh and fell to the ground holding his mid-section. Blaine followed suit. "Fish, Fish." Nick shouted in mirth as he tried to hold himself upright by clinging to the coffee table. Thad was trying to do the same with the arm of the lounge. David bit his lip and was literally shaking with the effort it took not to burst out laughing. All the while Wes was sending bullets through his head and into his brain with his glare.

"Fish!"

Kurt cried out as tears began to fall from his eyes along with his his laughter. David finally lost it and banged his head down on the desk in front of him. His obnoxious laugh echoed around the entire room. "Oh my goodness." Kurt breathed as he rolled around on the carpet.

"F-fish."

"This is ridiculous!" Wes stood up angrily. He opened his mouth to perhaps scream at some idiotic warblers, but he didn't. A slow smile began to creep up on him. "Fish." He said simply, and suddenly he was on the floor, laughing his head off like the rest of them.

The Next Day . . .

The warblers all shuffled into the warbler hall for wednesday's meeting at about four o'clock. Kurt and Blaine claimed the love seat in the corner. When they sat next to each other their hands were mere centimetres apart. "Ironic." Jeff said in reference to the love seat the two boys with crushes on one another were sitting on.

"Definitely." Nick agreed, nodding. "Okay warblers, settle down!" Wes called out as he banged his precious gavel down on the Council table. David shuffled his papers officially. Wes looked to him and opened his mouth to tell his fellow councilmen to recite the previous meeting's minutes. He barely got in a syllable before a quiet chuckle slipped through the room, interrupting him.

Everyone looked to Kurt as he began to dissolve into giggles. One single word left his lips, one word was enough to send the entirety of the room into giggling fits.

"Fish."

A/N: Just a little something i started in last period french and finished while i was walking home. I was completely without inspiration and the word fish just randomly popped into my head so this came about. I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel type thing. I was thinking Klaine's first kiss or Blaine announcing his feelings to Kurt or something and Kurt laughing about the whole 'fish' thing. Anyway, hope you guys liked it.

Please Review!


End file.
